


【圭云】飞鸟

by WinterSpinach



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpinach/pseuds/WinterSpinach
Relationships: 圭云
Kudos: 6





	【圭云】飞鸟

他做坏了一只鸽子。  
因为在下刀的时候，他想到了早晨落在他窗口的一只白鸟。那对眼眶泛红的温顺的眼睛有一瞬间与他的目光相接，在他还没来得及赞叹它的纯白时，便已经张开翅膀飞远了。  
但那对眼睛还时时浮现在他的眼前，直到他切歪了刀，误了火候，烤箱里传来了刺鼻的焦糊味。主厨气势汹汹地走来，自己的后脑勺也结实地挨了一下。  
这一切都在他的恍惚间发生，他的耳边仿佛同时响着一千只白鸟振翅飞走的声音，其余的什么也听不见。直到主厨拎着他来到被误了餐的一桌赔礼谢罪，他才如梦初醒。

被误了餐的一桌在餐厅最昏暗的一角，灯光昏黄，是情人最爱预订的那种位置。桌上有一盏蜡烛灯，小小的火苗在蜡烛座上轻佻地摇着，隔着玻璃罩映得桌边两人的脸忽明忽暗。  
其中一人衣着和餐厅格格不入，未经打理的泡面头，颜色鲜艳的大拖鞋。另一人则过于精致，耳垂脖颈手腕手指坠满了首饰，领口是蕾丝花边，袖口甚至夸张地垂着两根丝带。  
主厨按着曺圭贤对两位客人深深鞠躬，泡面头拖鞋挠着头满不耐烦地吐脏字，首饰过多的人却真诚地抬头看着他。“没关系的，但是他很喜欢吃这道菜，再做一份可以吗？”说话的时候，他的两手从身前打开，摊开来，掌心朝上指着对面的人，身体语言生动真挚到仿佛要把心脏剖开来给人看的程度。长长的丝带拖到桌面上，像飞鸟的翅膀一起一伏。

但是曺圭贤没有再做一份，因为他没法把飞鸟的样子赶出脑海，于是他无法面对接下来的许多份鸽子，无法落刀。主厨师傅气得把盘子摔在地上，让曺圭贤收拾东西立马走人。  
他大摇大摆地从餐厅的正门离开。路上必经刚才那个两人桌位，只不过桌边现在只剩那个首饰过多的男人了——他正拿着刀叉艰难地划开新上来的一份乳鸽。  
曺圭贤突然一阵无名火起，想着反正再也不在这工作了，“喂，都怪你要再一份烤乳鸽，我丢了我的工作。”  
但是话还没出口，男人就察觉了他的身影，抬起头来真挚地看着他。  
“谢谢你，这个看上去就很好吃。”  
话音未落的一瞬间，不知是有意还是无意，一滴眼泪飞速地从眼角滑了下来，若不是曺圭贤眼睛冒火地紧盯着他，什么都不会发现。  
于是难听的话被生生打湿，像哑火的鞭炮吞进肚里更多的好奇和不该有的疑问生了出来：是蜡烛熏到眼睛了吗？是新的菜太难吃不合口味了吗？是酒喝多了失态了吗？还是和男朋友吵架了，被甩了吗？  
被他好奇打量的男人微蹙着眉头，眼眶泛红，眼神湿润，面容精致得让人仿佛看见一只被丝带圈养在主人掌心的小鸟。男人隐忍地抿着唇，目光游离地望向别处，克制着溢满眼眶的泪意。  
或许他在床上克制性欲时，也会露出同样的表情吗？  
曺圭贤被自己的想法惊到了，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
首饰男人慌忙举起小手，用手掌按了按眼皮，丝带顺着他的动作摇曳在眼前：“不好意思，让你见笑了。”他勉强地笑起来，嘴唇像一颗并不太饱满的爱心。  
“没什么好对不起的，”他用低沉的嗓音掩饰自己内心的失控。“每个人都会有这样的时候。”  
听到曺圭贤的话，首饰男人的笑终于显示出了些许真心。但是眼泪的意味依然浓厚着，若是舔上一口，一定能尝到发涩的咸味。  
“谢谢你。”男人低头整理着丝带。静默的头顶或许在暗示曺圭贤应该离开，又或许在展示他的乖顺。  
“需要我帮你吗？”圭贤出声。  
首饰男人愣了一下，还没反应过来，手便已经被另一只大手抓住。曺圭贤在他座位旁大方地蹲下，行动利落地把丝带扎成一个夸张的蝴蝶结。  
男人破涕为笑。“你在做什么？我的丝带可是很受欢迎的设计。”  
“蝴蝶结不受欢迎吗？”曺圭贤歪头看他。  
男人害羞地别开眼睛。  
于是曺圭贤用手指在男人的手心划来划去，引得男人忍不住痒，回过头来：“你写的什么？”  
“我的kakao号，“曺圭贤理直气壮，”系蝴蝶结的小费记得发给我。”  
“我现在就给你。”  
“不要这么拒绝我嘛。我还会系很多其它的结的。”他缓缓站起来，把男人纤细的身影笼在自己身下，“考虑一下我吗？如果那样的男人都能让你这样的美人哭泣的话。”  
曺圭贤一只手轻轻搂过男人的后颈，另一只手捧着那小巧的脸，拇指拭过几乎已经干涸的泪痕。他能感觉到男人就像一只刚刚破壳的雏鸟在他的手下颤抖。  
啊，他温顺的小鸟。  
大概是暗示过于露骨，吓到了漂亮的男人。他过了很久才深吸一口气，问道：“…你叫什么名字？”  
“曺圭贤。”圭贤满意地笑着，交换姓名意味着捕获度99%。  
“好，圭贤，我记住了。”男人站起来，身体贴了上来。薄薄的衣衫阻挡不住男人肉体柔韧的触感和轻微的颤动，曺圭贤几乎要溺死在那人贴身的香气里。  
那片心型唇笑得勾人，轻巧地贴上了曺圭贤的耳朵：“你也要记住我的名字。”  
“当然——”  
咚——  
干净利落地一拳，揍在他的胃上。  
方才温顺如白鸟的男人邪笑着看曺圭贤呲牙咧嘴，仿佛刚才微蹙的眉落下的泪都是他的幻觉。

“不要装，我收了力的。“男人的声音比刚才更低沉更魅惑，烧得曺圭贤不仅被打的地方痛，身体往南的地方也痛。  
”再这样和人搭讪，你被打的就不是这个地方了。”  
男人转身欲走，却被曺圭贤横腰抱住。  
年轻的男孩嘶溜嘶溜地吐字：“你还没告诉我你的名字……”  
或许是曺圭贤的真挚通过他的莽撞和笨拙终于传递给了漂亮的男人。男人摇了摇头，终究没对这个刚失业的小厨师再次下手。  
“…真是败给你了。”男人再一次以极为亲密的方式贴近了曺圭贤的耳朵。  
“我叫金钟云，你得叫哥。”  
“不是你想的那一类男人。”

那么是哪一类男人呢？  
曺圭贤这一夜的梦里出现了两个金钟云。一个金钟云浑身光洁如雪，垂着仙子般令人动容的泪，顺从地打开着双腿，让曺圭贤枕在他的小腹。另一个金钟云一身漆黑如鸦羽，将曺圭贤用诡异的方式绑起来，邪笑着吞吐他的下身。  
梦境的背景里有一千只黑白色的鸟掠过，一千对红着眼眶的湿润眼睛俯视着曺圭贤。  
金钟云忽然坐在了桌对面，隔着一盏烛灯向曺圭贤伸出手，示意他在那玉雕的小臂上落刀。  
那把刀出奇地锋利，在被曺圭贤拿到手上，碰到金钟云皮肤的一瞬，便自发地切了下去。

他在现实里没能切割一只死鸽子，却在梦里对一见钟情的美人创造新鲜的创口。  
金钟云蜜味的血从伤口流下来，落到桌板上化成一只只红色的鸽子扑扇着翅膀飞走。  
曺圭贤顺着还没落下来的血迹向上舔，一点一点把男人啃食殆尽。


End file.
